kito magic
by nagisaroxs
Summary: kitomi and her best friend are swept away into another land pf fun adventure, danger and death as a new transfer studant introduces her secret to them. suddently, realizing that it was a trick kitomi and siama have to find their way out of it and quick
1. Chapter 1

Kitomi looked blankly at her mathematics exam. this week was so hard, all of this maths that she was sure she wouldn't need when she finished high school, it was just pointless. that was enough, she thought, I'm just gonna go to bed, god, teachers. she pulled on her light pink velvety pigamas and slipped into her soft bed that she just longed to curl up and go to the land where anything was possible in. she curled up and hugged her legs trying to think about nothing but before she could do that she was asleep and in the world of dreams as she had hoped.

the bright white pure light poured heavily through the sliver window frames above her desk, her light pink netted curtain swinging wildly in the wind. " uh what" Kitomi grunted, and then realized that she'd left her blinds open last night and totally forgot. she got out of bed and remembered that she was supposed to be there a little earlier today because she was the class leader and there was a transfer student coming and she had to show her around the school before first period.

"Kito ?" a small voice asked, Kitomi swung around quickly to see who the unfamiliar voice came from and found and small girl with short hair only up to her shoulders and a ribbon tying a small pony tail on the side of her head. "uh um , hey, I'm Kitomi ! he he!?" she replied awkwardly and then remembered that she might of been the transfer student that she was supposed to take around the school. "oh, i'm so sorry i didn't know, immKitomi, class and grade leader of 8k, pleased to meet you.", " thanks , i'm Yuuki, the new transfer student for today and starting in homeroom, 8k, its a pleasure to meet you" Yuuki replied with a polite bow at the end. "well i guess i should show you around the school ok, we've got 15 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

"so what would you like to do?"'asked Siama, kitomis best friend."i dint really know, well actually i'd like to tell you something quite sudden and you don't have to listen or have to do anything too, um , well how do i put this, when i was in japan,3 days ago, just before i came down and started living here, my younger sister had a long and very slow heart attack and i stood and watched her die in pain and she was my one and only sister, i just couldn't give up, it was the most depressing thing that will happen to me in my entire life. just sitting there watching her on the living room floor screaming in such pain as if there was nothing in life that could be worse.

i turned around with tears streaming down my face and eyes nearly closing on me because i had been up all night for 8 hours watching hell, and saw a white fluffy creature with long ears that had like halos around both of them, i screamed, oh god I'm sorry i be a good girl ill be a good girl, just please please please bring Kyoto back please, i was sure in my heart that that was an angel from hell but was told otherwise. it was kurby. as normally as ever with out a look of evil it told me that if i sacrificed my soal, i could wish for anything. i took it and i became a puella magi. I'm now a magic girl and i fight witches all the time, kyoto is back and i feel happy. the only thing is that because i am new no one here that i know of is a puella magi in this town and it would be wonderful if we went out to hunt witches together. you get a wish and you dont have to wish it away as soon as you get the contract, you can save it and you gain power too." kitomi and siama gasped this sounded like fun!


	3. Chapter 3

And they sure did have a chat at saima's house that night to discuss what it really was all about."so uh his is kurby, he is the one who made my wish come true." they were all sitting around a small wooden coffee table in the center of her apartment." uh hi kurby " both of the girls said in awkwardment. "all that i do is make your soul into a gem that you will hold around your neck, you will fight witches and their workers, familiars. after that you will receive a death seed which is like and egg of the witch. that will return the soul gem to its normal status and you will be healthy but if your soul gem goes foggy and black and you stop fighting. you will die." kurby explained for a while. "kitomi and saima were so intrigued that they wanted to start right then and there and rule the chance of justus ofer the world. but yukki didn't want to start yet. don't you just secretly think that it was awkward that yuuki had just suddenly blurted out her biggest secret on the first day at her new school.

Saima seemed so intrigued to the point of being squeezed to death. on the other hand kitomi was pretty exited but thought that it was weird to just blurt out something incredibly ridiculous the first time she met them and was also concerned about the fact that she would be putting her life on the line for a wish that she hadn't even decided on yet.

that night kitomi gave in and just chose what her friend did. the both of them got soul gems that night and then believed that this whole senario was actually real. yuuki had promised to show them how to fight first thing the next day.

Kitomi woke early that morning to find her alarm clock beeping really loud. she hadn't expected it because she barley ever turns on. she dashed to the door not caring about breakfast, just thinking about the future day and what yuuki had in store for herself and siama.

she rushed into the schools hallway store room which was where yuuki and siama had agreed to meet for the fight. "hey anyone here" she asked and she rushed to open the door. "ahhhh" she herd and moan, that was saima she was behind the door when she opened it and was shmashed right in the face by the door handle. "eho" said yuuki laughing. "early today" , "yup" "ohhh lets just go allready!" moaned saima still obviously sore.

they all ran out of the store room, saima clutching het cheek until they reached the gym change rooms."please do me a favor and try to stay out of the witches sight so i can fight it, its a baby so its a freash one and might be super dangerous, be careful. she opened up the door and closed both of her hands over her purple soul gem, she sprinted into the center of the large, benched area and stared up at the which, its red cloak draping over its electric blue shoulders.

she screemed as the monster swooped down apon her, she drew out her gun and fired shots at the new one, kito and saima ran into a toilet cubeicle and peeked under the locked door.

yuuki's shots hit the witch but the skin of it was new and the bullets just sank into it without a pain in the world, she prayed in the calmest words she could master, koyoto, koyoto...


	4. Chapter 4

without a second of thought, saima bolted for the cubicle door and unlocked it, clutching her soul gem with both hands like yuuki did, she transformed magically into a girl with two long pigtails tied up neatly in a red and black checked ribbon with a long iron dagger at her side she drew it and held it up at the creature and jumped up high to slice the hand that was grasping yuuki, yuuki looked down in horror as saima stood high and swung her dagger hard down and slit its hand with such unknown skill. her strike didn't slice its hand off completely but it did enough to make the witch let go of yuuki and moan. siama and yuuki worked together from then on and shot and cut the witch till it surrendered and in a flash of light, a tiny little spindle like ornament fell to the ground and silenced the whole room. kitomi unlocked the door lock and congratulated them both. secretly something inside her was inspired by siama, her confidence to just come completely out of her shell and try to save an experienced puella magi on her first chance to fight was amazing and kitomi wanted to be like her too.

yuuki still seemed to be breathless, not only was saima's move responsive but she did it with such skill. kitomi wanted to be just like her and so she decided to work with saima and yuuki at lunch to design her costume!

English was boring, boring, boring, boring. it was all about capital letters and full stops, did the teachers really think that they were 6?  
and very slowly it passed on to lunch where saima kitomi and yuuki would work together to design her and siama's dress.

they all had inputs in them saima had a dress with red and black checed sailor uniform and a shortly puffed short skirt. and kitomi's had a purple short, skintight skirt wore her hair tied up in a high pony tail and a move/pastel corset set with ribbons and gems.


	5. Chapter 5

they finished with about 30 minutes left, "just enough time for you to fight for the first time", yuuki suggested.

Yuuki explained what to do,"if you clutch your soul gem, you will feel it getting hotter when your near, it will also glow too. walk around and see if it does." it took a while before it started glowing and they were just about yo loose confidence when they passed a hospital that looked deserted just on the barrier of town. the outside of it had graffiti of hearts blood and butterflies and there were messages too. the door of the run down place were swinging in the high wind and suddenly fell off its hinges. all right, this is it, she thought,my first fight in a place much freakier than the bathroom yesterday and even then yuuki almost lost her life.

yuuki yelled,"get in there girl, you can do it, we will help you if necessary but try to survive as long as you can!

kitomi ran and she ran hard like she meant it, she used the still stuck pictures in her mind of siama the day before to motivate her, she clutched the soul gem and felt it getting hoter and hotter, i almost burned her and a rush of noise and sound came as she opened the door and wind came gushing though, butterflies with only one wing or them both torn swarmed at her, she knew that they were the familiars, nurse dummies and mannequins weeled there way towards her with no face and a needle that they were threatening with by stabbing in mid air in their false hands, kitomi drew her sword and held it high above her head, striking it down like saima, out of the corner of her eye, she saw saima and yuuki rushing under cover of the hail, it cut her and left her bleeding heavily but she healed them quickly and opened the door made of ice to the witches lair, it roared, it had thunder like hair and the face of a china doll, it was surrounded in butterflies and spat her at her directly, she summoned an umbrella and held i in front if her so that she wouldn't lose any of her power by healing herself constantly. she threw her umbrella down and sang her sword slicing the witch in half, the barrier dissolved and she ran to yuuki and saima, transforming back to her usual state.


	6. Chapter 6

"that was amazing, awesome and you didn't need any help from us at all" yuuki stated."yeah you have got some pretty good talent girl!" saima said strongly punching her hand up in the air in victory. kitomi felt warm inside not just because she was huffing and puffing but because she felt the comforting feeling of accomplishment. she set her self a goal at the start of the fight to beat saimas skills or even just to be as good as her and she felt nice about her first fight being a really good one. she tried not to blush but failed.

over the next two weeks the girls paired up together and fought witches in their spare time. it was onley a week after that that they started to realize that saima was making a lot of excuses to skip witch fighting.

at school saima seemed to ignore them and her excuse was that she was loosing her grades and she needed to focus on her school work but when yuuki found a test result dropped on the floor she found a 98% written in red which was highly more than her usual score.

it was wednesday and yuuki and kitomi gathered together in the janitors closet at lunch instead of fighting to discus the matter.

"well it really is weird, she was fine last week but since monday she has been ignoring us, looking gluepy and not paying attention to us" said kitomi, "mmmmm, i would usually think that it was a friend problem and that she had had enough of us for a while and decided to go towards someone more popular...","but she would never..","but she hasn't been playing with anyone else either, just sitting out there by her self..." yuuki was cut off,"don't you think that you might need to encourage her to fight or her soul gem will run low and she might even die if she doesn't fight" it was kurby, both girls swung around and caught the bright light of him sitting up the top of the janitors highest shelf.

"she wouldn't really die would she?"kitomi asked, "well it realy depends if she purifies her soul gem soon or not", " oh shit, seriously, cum on kitomi we have to save her she could be suffering right now"

i wish that i could live well  
a feeling in my heart  
the love everyone else feels  
and all the children  
new life and happiness  
i wish with all my might  
but all i am is dead.  
yuuki starred at it even if they were in a rush, it seemed familiar yet she hadn't actually ever seen a poem in which a witch had wanted something so badly, this was a bad one she stepped inside and found enormous light, they transformed and cut the mini trains with tiny butter flys which flew through them they ran along the train trackes and jumped of the platform. they landed in a heap because there was a confusing wall of red and black checkers twirling in a hypnotizing way. "its her, i think shes giving up her power" kitomi yelled over the loud train noises and puffs,"i think she's giving up her soul to the witch" and there thay saw it, blinding light swallowing around saima she was striped completely standing with her arms and legs apart creating that whitening energy around her.


	7. Chapter 7

"saima please i know that its going hard fir you and you don't have to tell us about whats making you behave this way but you need to stop, everyone was born for a reason and you were born for a reason too, don't waste it, think about how your family would feel and us, kurby think of your life and tell me if it would make sense to you to stay a puella magi with yuuki and i, what would you prefer?, a life of destruction or a life of love and affection towards your friends and family." that only seemed to make her angry. the witch transformed into a mannequin with a giant dress just like siama's on it, lots of mini train familiars rushed out yuuki hopped in front and shot them one by one and struck them down and then aimed her canon bullet at the witch, kitomi jumped hi screaming no, that witch is siama now we have to quickly save it","i know but siamas soul isn't fully sucked out yet if i can destroy the witch , it will restore its self back to siama. saima ran up to it with her sword above her head dragging it down with good force and cutting the dress in two, and before witch could do anything about it yuuki shot her bullet right in the heart of it and struck it down leaving all the blinding light so sink back into saima.

she fell to the ground on her hands and knees and puffed suddenly restoring herself to her original state. yuuki ran ti collect the grief seed while kitomi was working with her anxiety."here, take it " she said as she passed the grief seed to saima whi took it and imediatky filled hers but not fully,"here, you take it you two guys need more energy" she said rolling over on her back and both girls half filled theirs too.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, realy i am and ill tell you right now if you like" pleaded saima,"my parents were about to split up when my father died and then out of depression mother committed crime! i was so lonely i diddnt want to fight but i had to for my wish, i then realized that it wasn't really the most important thing in the world to me so i gave up and wanted to die, thank you i diddnt realize that you were the world to me", "this might be a weird question but what was your wish? asked kitomi and yuuki,"i wished that i could live forever until i wanted to die and i did so thats why i gave myself up to that witch.


	8. Chapter 8

that night the sleep over started with a bang, kitomi bought over a couple of movies, spirited away and Clannad both on English dub. the first one they watched was Clannad and thankfully saima had bought a whole 2 boxes of tissues with her or they would have looked like they had just been for a swim, they had grape soda which was the hit of the night and also a whole lot of Japanese lollies and chocolate, hony comb, and well all enough to make them sick. the after story was included and when nagisa and then ushio died they had to pause the. video in sadness, they had no dinner but for dessert they had  
cream and strawberries, blue berries and raspberries, delicious!

their eyes glowed as they saw their soul gems light up, they immediately turned around and caught sight of a female silhouette jumping over two houses holding a bow in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys sorry for the short 8th chpter but i hope it built up some suspence!

"quickly run, we need that witch", said yuuki, she was right, kitomi looked down at her glowing soul gem it was less than half full but she still had enough energy to fight. she transformed into her short skirt and jumped out of the window, following yuuki. they followed the mysterious girl until they found an abandoned scout house, it had no graffiti like the others it just had one poem,

i hate magi  
i hate them all  
if you dare to come here  
you will fall

"ah well thats a threat," said saima and they opened the door and walked in, the whole area was pink and a large mannequin with a mustache and a white and black suit stood at the door way with a checklist in his one hand. bang right in the heart a small dagger hit him and struck him down as he dissolved. it was easy to see now in the light, a tall girl with blonde hair and green eyes stood in front of the witch threatening it with her multiple arrow and shot bow, she wore light blue ballet slippers with stars on them and a puffy dress that had fluffed sleeves, her extremely long hair that touched the ground was tied with blue and white ribbons into pigtails

all of the girls just freezed looking at each other, ignoring the scenery around them. the mysterious girl turned around at their gasp, a evil look in her eyes, "what?" she shouted and the girls drew their weapons.


	10. Chapter 10

"quickly run, we need that witch", said yuuki, she was right, kitomi looked down at her glowing soul gem it was less than half full but she still had enough energy to fight. she transformed into her short skirt and jumped out of the window, following yuuki. they followed the mysterious girl until they found an abandoned scout house, it had no graffiti like the others it just had one poem,

i hate magi  
i hate them all  
if you dare to come here  
you will fall

"ah well thats a threat," said saima and they opened the door and walked in, the whole area was pink and a large mannequin with a mustache and a white and black suit stood at the door way with a checklist in his one hand. bang right in the heart a small dagger hit him and struck him down as he dissolved. it was easy to see now in the light, a tall girl with blonde hair and green eyes stood in front of the witch threatening it with her multiple arrow and shot bow, she wore light blue ballet slippers with stars on them and a puffy dress that had fluffed sleeves, her extremely long hair that touched the ground was tied with blue and white ribbons into pigtails

all of the girls just freezed looking at each other, ignoring the scenery around them. the mysterious girl turned around at their gasp, a evil look in her eyes, "what?" she shouted and the girls drew their weapons.

"i'm not here to hurt you i'm just confused because i haven't seen you guys before","ok i get it but uh look behind ya!" kitomi replied, the monster was sweeping its giant slender like body down like a bowing like a priest and picking her up as she kicked and yelled, she then calmed down and pulled her fold up bow and arrow out of her belt, she took her time to aim and then, BAM!, in the face she hit it and it stumbled over but tightened its grip on her skinny body even more, she winced and even though she was far away kitomi could see her suffering,this is it, its my chance.

she ran and sped fast, really fast, holding her sword by her side, she jumped, using her ultra spring ballet flats, really high and drew her sword down like usual, slicing the witches hand of so that the girl could fall on the bean bag surface below. the barrier dissolved and the four of them changed back to their normal state, saima ran to collect the grief seed and then came back and joined yuuki and kitomi who were surrounding the giant bean bag that the girl was lying on, still wincing. "uh are you ok" asked kitomi "yeh she said opening her eyes, and standing up. wow, so pretty, blue and blonde, and shes even wearing pig tails like me. kitomi thought, "i'm Toru


	11. Chapter 11

"i'm a puella magi and i guess you three are two but i warn you, stay out of my way.!" she walked in her way out the door of the old scout hose and vanished. it was nearly 10 o'clock and the girls still had to watch spirited away so they got hime and snuggled up on the couch, kitomi falling asleep half way through.

after the movie, they girls took kitomi to bed,(she was still asleep), and they talked about how their lives were almost a movie too!

in the morning the girls made up a madoka magica bord game which included a battle ground and all that sort of stuff. they played it until 6:00 and then went into yuukis kitchen to make pancakes. "yum" said kitomi with half a pancake hanging out of her mouth. the others giggled. they got dressed and then went back to the family room to pack up the movie from the night before. and found kurby asleep on the couch his red and white ears covering his eyes."he hey kurby! what are you doing asleep at this hour little one!"said saima as she shook him awake."uhki hi" said kurby , stumbling around and then falling off the couch and onto the carpet below, this time the girls laughed so much that saima and kitomi fell down too and that saima accidentally ran into the wooden cabinet. kurby joined in too.


End file.
